One Heart
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: Earth is consumed by the Aparoids and the last remaining human on it is saved by a space faring fox named James. The human, Jolt, now fights to survive in a world that doesn't want him, Corneria. Dedicated to the Spirit of the Series! Rated for Chapter 2.
1. One Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox. Any character not from the game is mine though. The lyrics near the end are also mine.

* * *

A young man raised his guards again and kicked at a vital point on a mechanized bug. Elsewhere other people either ran in terror or fought as well while the local police fired their firearms and the mechanoids. The young man had black hair, blue eyes with brown splotches and wore a black t-shirt, black open vest, black cargo pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves.

He took one step and back kicked one of the machines in the 'eye' and it collapsed unmoving to the ground. He whirled around to tell the other fighters of the week point only to find them being killed quickly. His blood lust rose to new heights. Already at his feet lay the body of a girl he had loved that the machines had killed.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He screamed as loud as his lungs would allow as he charged into the midst of the machines and attacked in a frenzy. He no longer cared if her was killed, only on if her annihilated these things.

One after another the machines fell to the man's fury but he didn't escape unscathed. He was badly wounded and bleeding from multiple cuts all over his body. "DIE!" He kicked another one then backhanded the one behind him.

He fell to his knee exhausted from the constant fighting and the blood loss but he didn't give in. He wouldn't go down giving up! He'd die fighting!

Just as he got to his feet a hail of blaster fire came out of nowhere and took out all the machines. The young man looked at where his saviour was and saw a silver and blue fighter of some sort. He watched as the cockpit opened and stared at the pilot.

The pilot was an aging anthromorphic fox with a high tech head set and a pair of sunglasses on. "Young man! This world is lost! Come with me and I'll take you somewhere safe!" The fox spoke with a voice of urgency.

The young man was about to protest when he saw the skies of his world. The blue skies where filled with moth like machines. He looked back to the fox, "Fine… I want to save someone though! I have to! I promised I'd look out for her!" he raced to the ship and jumped into the reserve seat.

The fox nodded and did a scan and shook his head as they took off and he closed the cockpit, "Your it. We're the last people alive on this world…"

The young man paled instantly. He was the last? Everyone and everything he knew was gone? It was too much for him as the tears flowed down his cheeks freely. He was soon passed out from the exhaustion, lack of blood and sheer scope of his lose.

When the young man began to regain consciousness he heard voices. Being curious as he was he fainted still being unconscious and listened to the people talking.

"I've never seen anything like him… He is of no known species… where did you find him?" A female voice asked. To the young man's ears her voice had a slight purr to it like a cat.

"I found him on the planet called Earth just before the Aparoids consumed it before the self-destruct program activated." The second voice, this time the voice of the fox replied.

"How sad… he's the last of his kind then…" Another voice female said with a sigh.

The young man couldn't stand faking anymore and managed to sit up to the shock of the three gathered creatures in the room. He noted he was in a rather comfy bed in a very high tech room of some sort and that a drip was transferring blood into him.

The fox smiled at him, "So your awake. Your quite the tough one!" He offered the young man his hand and introduced himself, "My name is James McCloud. I'm the captain of this ship, the Archad, and leader of this band, the Frontiers."

The young man shook James' hand and replied, "I don't really understand but I'm Jolt Kullkaven." He blinked as he looked around; the fox was joined by a female panther and lynx, "and I guess since everyone else from Earth is dead… I'm the last human…"

The panther nodded sadly and with a smile slowly said, "Yes that is so… My name is Sally Silverstar." Jolt looked her over. He had to admit for a panther she was quite attractive. She had a well-formed figure with curves in all the right places and a nice set of boobs.

The lynx then spoke up, "I'm Amaya Matsuda." She bounced to his side and smiled warmly. Jolt blinked, something inside told him her happy appearance was a mask of what she truly felt as he had seen so many times before.

It was just his lot in life. His personality just seemed to attract the lonely and those who have had their self-esteem totally destroyed by awful childhoods. He was the one that cared easily and gave them attention without a second thought.

James started speaking again and Jolt focused on him, "We are a small crew of outcasts that patrol the Lylat system and the entire galaxy. We prevent major threats from harming worlds and catch wanted interplanetary criminals. But as you know we don't always succeed…"

Jolt nodded, "You can't win them all I guess…" His voice sorrowful yet hardened.

"You suffered a great lose. Feel free to take your time mourning." James began.

"No." Jolt interrupted, "I'll just continue on… I'll honour those who died's memory by fighting… for the sake of others…"

Sally smiled at the human's statement and looked over at James with a smirk, "He is a good hand to hand fighter… maybe he will make a good pilot as well."

James scratched his chin and smirked, "Lets see how you fly one of our birds Jolt."

Just an hour later Jolt and James where flying through deep space in a pair of the Frontier groups fighters that the human had learnt to be Arwings. James was teaching Jolt how to fly and he was catching on fast. Soon the two where mock dog fighting like two old veterans with James being tailed by Jolt.

James was laughing he was so impressed by Jolt's talent, "You catch on fast! I can barely shake you!"

Jolt replied, "I have a good grasp of three dimensional awareness. Also I was very interested in air combat while growing up. I'm just adapting those manoeuvres for space combat since I can't stall out here."

James laughed again, "You're a smart one! Ok that's enough practice. Sally when we land set a course for home."

Sally asked over the intercom curiously, "Are you going to finally tell your son?"

James was quite a second as Jolt did one last fancy move before flying back into the hanger but finally said, "He doesn't need to know yet…"

As the two Arwings lowered their landing gear and gently set down Amaya and Sally entered the docking bay to check on the boys. James got out first and climbed down the steps on the side of the Arwing to where Sally waited with some notes.

Amaya jogged over to Jolt's Arwing where the human jumped out completely ignoring the steps and landed crouched down on the deck. The Lynx looked him over and smiled, although Jolt was far from muscled what he did have made him look quite strong and able to protect anything. Then from what she had heard he survived an Aparoid attack with just his bare hands.

Sally was the first to say anything, "So is he good enough?"

Jolt looked over at James and blinked wondering what they where talking about. He did notice that Amaya had moved closer to him during this time. Very close.

James scratched his jaw; "He is quite a good pilot for someone that hasn't ever seen this technology before… he's perfect." He grinned as he chuckled.

Sally walked over to Jolt with a large smile on her face, "Congratulations Jolt! Your now a flight member of the Frontiers!" She offered her hand for him to shack.

His hand almost got there but the human was knocked onto his back by an ecstatic lynx that had just given him the tightest hug he had ever gotten from a female of any species in his life.

It was several months later that things really began to heat up for the young human made fighter pilot.

The shrill beeping of an alarm awoke the young man who was fast asleep. He grumbled and just beat the alarm with his fist to shut it up, breaking it in the process. Another persons voice muttered from his bed and Amaya's head popped up from under the sheets, "Is it morning already…?" she moaned.

"Afraid so…" Jolt yawned as he sat up in his bed. He and Amaya had been having a relationship since about 2 weeks after Jolt was named a new member of the flight team. He had found he was right; her happiness was just a mask. Really she was very lonely and dependent on the love of others.

Jolt had always wanted to share his heart with someone else and Amaya had given him that chance and he had no intention of changing that fact. He had lost everything he had cared about and she wanted his love and to love him. He felt he owed her for saving his sanity. He had a new home with her.

He got up out of his bed and set about dressing his naked body. He looked about at the mess the two of them had made as they had discarded their clothes the night before and shook his head. Amaya's underpants had found their way onto a kook next to the door while his clothes where just as oddly placed, "James would have a heart attack if he saw this…"

At that exact moment James walked in and caught an eyeful of Jolt's naked form and Amaya's exposed top half in the bed. James didn't have a heart attack… he just gaped at the two and backed out silently and shut the door behind them.

The two very red junior pilots quickly put on fresh clothes and cleaned up the room before reporting to the mess hall. They found James very silent and sipping at his coffee while taking as much effort as possible not to make eye contact with either of them.

Sally walked in with four plates of food for the team. Not only was she a strategist, medic and pilot but she was also an awesome cook. She grinned at the two younger pilots and said; "I hear you two had a little fun last night."

James visibly chocked on his coffee and shouted, "Please! I'm trying to suppress that memory! Two pilots I consider my children… naked… like that… I hope Fox is better behaved…"

Jolt blinked and decided to torture James, "Oh we had a lot of fun! Would you like to hear all the details Sally?"

Amaya grinned sheepishly and giggled, "It was great… I'm still a little tender though…"

Sally grinned knowing exactly what Jolt was planning, "Oh please! I would love to try out some of your tricks on James!" Jolt had quickly found out that James and Sally had been an item almost since the Frontiers had been formed.

James spat his coffee clean across the mess hall and started chocking much to the others amusement.

After the teams eventful breakfast the team moved into the ships cockpit where the crew worked hard to keep the Archad on course no matter what course that may be. Currently they where headed to a trouble spot near Meteo where an unidentifiable object has been found attacking anything that gets close.

One of the crew stood up and saluted, "This as far as the Archad goes, from here only the fighters go on! We will give covering fire if needed!" James nodded and the four pilots spun on their heels and ran to their ships.

Being taller Jolt's longer legs let him out race his fellow pilots. He reached his Arwing and placed his hand on the cockpit edge and his left foot in the first step on the side of the hull before heaving himself into the cockpit with ease and began to boot the ship up.

His companions took the getting into this Arwings a bit more slowly but soon all four where hovering in formation and shot out of the hanger.

James' voice came over the intercom as they entered the asteroid field of Meteo, "Keep your guards up Frontiers! We have no idea what to expect."

Jolt added is opinion straight away, "Keep the formation loose to maximise the space you have to manoeuvre around these damn rocks."

James immediately flew out of formation and the other two followed suite. Jolt kept is course through the middle of the asteroids weaving amongst the space rocks with ease in the agile Arwing.

The four flew through the asteroids and the debris of the destroyed Andross fighters from the old war. Sally suddenly commented, "It's quiet… too quiet." Suddenly she was being shot at, "It's an ambush."

Jolt rolled his eyes, why where traps always sprung when people said that? He opened fire and shot down several of the enemies' ships and switched to his wing lasers before continuing his fire on the enemy.

_The wings of fate have brought me here  
__To your side  
__And I never wanna leave_

The fighting was fierce as the four blasted their way through the enemy. Jolt was still the rookie but proved he wasn't afraid to shoot down an unknown enemy while dodging meteors that could smash the Arwing to pieces. Amaya kept close to him and the two supported each other.

_I had nothing left  
__But you smiled at me  
__That tender smile that softened my blackened heart_

James and Sally where the pros of the group and where keeping interested in the fight by counting their kills, "20, 21, 22…" James counted off.

"20, double kill! 23, 24…" Sally grinned as she took the lead in kills of the two.

_Those sparkling eyes  
__That caught mine  
__That face that brought a smile back to me_

"These attacks are getting more intense!" Jolt commented as the enemy swarmed at them from all over. He locked on and fired a smart bomb and whipped out nearly twenty of them at once.

_The skies the limit  
__But why stop there  
__Lets go on to eternity  
__In each others arms_

Amaya wailed, "There's some on my tail! I can't shake them!"

Jolt growled, "I'm on them!"

_Yet I see you are no more immortal then I  
__I see you in pain  
__I see your tears_

Jolt lined up the crosshairs and pulled the trigger quickly and let fly with a hail of laser fire and destroyed all of the bogies tailing Amaya. He grinned and laughed, "See Amaya! I got your back!"

"Thank you Jolt." She replied earnestly.

_You put on a brave face and smile at me  
__But I know you still hurt  
__Your as dead inside as me_

The four finally broke through the enemy and found their target, a gigantic sphere with a mouth with weird looking teeth. It was obviously a machine but looked nasty. Sally quickly analysed it, "Shields Analysed… the weak point is a small tube in its mouth small enough for a smart bomb to go in… but to hit it you need to get right up close… suicidally close…"

_The skies the limit  
__But why stop there  
__Lets go on to eternity  
__In each others arms_

Jolt throttled up and charged the thing without a word and the other four shouted to him before the enemy fighters interrupted and attacked the remaining three fighters. The human narrowed his eyes and charged in and fired at the teeth and started to blow them off while the things beams fired at him, which he narrowly avoided but took a few nicks to the ship.

_Here you are in my arms  
__Now your tears are dry  
__Now my heart feels whole_

An explosion hit the sphere thing and a third arm was blown off, "Only six more…" The human pilot kept firing like a madman while his teammates cried out to him to fall back and wait for them, a tear ran down his cheek, "I gotta do this…"

_Forever more I am yours  
__I will stand by your side  
__We share one heart_

Jolt fired at the thing constantly and accidentally fired off a smart bomb and blew away three more teeth with that one shot, "Damn! There goes margin of error!" he spat at is own mistake and fired relentlessly on the remaining teeth and took out another leaving just two.

_The skies the limit  
But why stop there  
Lets go on to eternity  
In each others arms_

The last two teeth didn't last long against Jolt's hail of laser fire and where soon destroy and Jolt's way to the weak point was clear, "Your going down!"

_The skies the limit  
But why stop there  
Lets go on to eternity  
__In each others arms_

Jolt boosted straight at the centre of the 'mouth' and waited for a lock.

_Forever more I am yours  
I will stand by your side  
We share one heart_

The human's ears rang with the high-pitched tone of the lock on and fired his last smart bomb at nearly point blank range and pulled back hard on the stick.

_The skies the limit_  
_But why stop there  
__Lets go on to eternity  
__In each others arms_

He glanced in the rear view mirror as the bottom of his Arwing's hull scrapped on the thing and grinned as the smart mine went where it was supposed to go.

_The skies the limit_  
_But why stop there  
__Lets go on to eternity  
__In each others arms_

The others cheered then the thing exploded before Jolt had time to get clear and they cried out in horror as the name designating his position vanished. Amaya was hit hardest and burst out into tears.

_We share one heart forever more_

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Review!


	2. Crash

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox. Any character not from the game is mine though.

Oo OMG! I wrote a lemon!

* * *

"He's dead Amaya!" James pleaded, "You'll only be wasting your time!" He, Sally and Amaya had been arguing over what had happened to Jolt three days earlier ever since. Amaya insisted he was alive while the other two thought him dead. 

Tears rolled down Amaya's cheeks as she glared at James, "He's alive… I can feel it." She spun around and jumped in her Arwing.

James and Sally chased after her and Sally cried, "What are you doing? There's no way he could survive!" Her words fell on deaf ears as Amaya closed the cockpit and launched her Arwing.

James went to chase her down but Sally grabbed his arm, "Let her go… she needs time alone…" The middle aged man nodded and looked out to where Amaya had flown off.

_Corneria_

The planet was slowly recovering from the disaster of the destruction of the capitol of the planet. Everything was being rebuilt and over a third had actually been restored. It was around midnight when in a small house near the edge of another city on the planet, Corious, a small girl couldn't sleep. She kept having a dream of a man of a strange species coming from space and touching her in weird ways. She didn't know why but these dreams made her feel a strange wetness between her legs.

She was a nine-year-old wolf with short hair and cute large eyes. She wore a yellow nightgown as she looked up at the moon and spotted something strange. A fireball fell from the sky towards the nearby beach. She looked closer and could make out a ship trying to pull up and her ears shot up. She quickly threw on some clothes and her sandals and ran out the door of her house and towards the beach.

The ship came in way to steep but its nose was up. The ship hit the ground hard and the left wing got caught in the sand of the beach and stopped, breaking off sending the ship spinning around and breaking of the off the other wing and causing it to bounce along the beach on its nose and tail. It came crashing down one last time on its side right in front of the girl and she was forced to protect her eyes against the cloud of sand that was kicked up.

A click was heard and then a crash as the canopy of the cockpit dropped off the ship and the pilot fell out. The girl looked at him for a second then ran to his side. He suddenly grabbed her and ran as fast as he could. She took a moment to look at him and realized she had no idea what species he was.

Suddenly the ship exploded and the two where sent flying but the pilot didn't drop the girl, instead he used his body to break her fall but ended up knocking himself out. The girl looked at the stranger that had just saved her from being debris and tried to drag him to her home and failed miserably. She then used the only method left to get him there, roll him.

After several painful minutes for the unconscious pilot the nine year old finally managed to roll him onto the family coach and then she promptly fell asleep next to it while sitting to catch her breath.

The next thing the pilot or the girl heard was the girl's mother shriek at the sight of the bloodied pilot on the couch with her sleeping daughter right next to him. She dropped her mug of coffee and stared at him shock as he gazed at her bewildered with his blue eyes.

The girl blinked sleepily and looked at her mother and mumbled, "What's wrong Mommy?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched.

Suddenly the girl's mother grabbed an umbrella and pointed it at the pilot in fear, "Stay away from my family… whatever you are!"

The pilot backed away slowly then collapsed holding his bleeding leg. He growled in pain and ignored the mother to grab the wound.

His eyes looked at the mother and he grunted, "I'm sorry… I crashed… Where am I? I'll leave once you point me towards a hospital…" He suddenly passed out again.

"Kisa… who is he?" The mother asked her daughter cautiously approaching the unconscious pilot.

Kisa shook her head, "I don't know Mommy… I saw a shooting star and went out to look and then I saw it was a space ship and he crashed so I helped him. Then he grabbed me and ran until his ship went boom and he went unconscious."

Her mother blinked and lowered her umbrella and instructed her daughter to run and get a bowl of water, a cloth and some bandages. Once Kisa had grabbed these items she set about undressing the pilot.

Once his upper body was undressed she moved him with some difficulty to her room where she undressed the rest of his body. She hadn't been with a male in some time and stared hungrily at his length. She sent Kisa to eat her breakfast and play some games downstairs while she attended to him.

As soon as she could hear Kisa playing her games quite loudly as always she closed and locked the door to her room and walked over to the naked pilot and her mouth watered. Years of physical training had toned his body yet he was young enough that the fat from his youth still remained.

She wondered what species he could be but shrugged it off along with her clothes. She was still quite young when she gave birth to Kisa, only in fourteen at the time, and hadn't had a man since. The love making that birthed Kisa was amazing for the female and she had craved another man since Kisa's father left her before the birth of their daughter.

She licked her lips and placed her head between the male's legs and began to lick at the head of the male's length. His manhood immediately sprang to life and began to grow with every lick from the woman's tongue. Soon it was standing at its full height and the wolf women drooled hungrily.

At this point the pilot began to regain consciousness and looked around groggily to find the wolf with his whole length in her mouth giving his first blowjob by a canine. He moaned and asked, "Ma'am… what…?"

She hushed him with a full passionate kiss, tongue wrestling included. She won the wrestling match of the tongues and replied, "My names Hanna. Just call me that ok…" She lowered already dripping love canal onto his length that twitched with each beat of his heart. As she slid easily around his length she let out a long satisfied moan as her eyes rolled back into her head, "Ooooh yeah…"

The pilot moaned softly and muttered, "I'm Jolt… pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasures… ah… all mine." Hanna moaned in reply.

Jolt reached his hands up and cupped her breasts and tickled her nipples causing them to go rock hard within seconds. She moaned at Jolt's attention and arched her back as she bounced up and down on his solid length.

As Hanna pumped his length Jolt closed his eyes and moaned. She was so tight it felt like she was trying to squeeze his length into a straw. It felt so good he knew he couldn't last long and judging from Hanna's pace and breath rate neither would she.

It only lasted ten minutes but at the end the two mismatched love makers where sent straight to heaven when they climaxed with a guttural sigh from Jolt and a half screaming moan from Hanna.

As their respective juices mixed the two gazed into one another's eyes and smiled. Jolt's length began to soften inside of Hanna as she breathed deeply and buried her face in his chest. "Jolt… thanks… it's been so long since I was with a man." She blushed furiously at the admission.

"It's cool Hanna… next time I wont be so surprised…" Jolt replied. He stroked her hair despite only just meeting her… but what a hell of a 'hello nice to meet you!'

Hanna soon stood up and made a recommendation, "We should shower and get your wounds seen to."

Jolt looked himself over and blinked, the wounds barely hurt and the bleeding was light, "It's nothing serious… just a few cuts and bruises…" He stood as well and stretched his back hearing the popping of his spine as he did so. In fact the only pain he felt was the slight headache he had the whole time and the fact that he wasn't playing with the naked female in front of him.

He didn't care she was a totally different species. He was the most tolerant human on Earth actually and as long as you where a nice person he couldn't care less where you came from. And here he was getting hard again over the luscious round ass and fluffy tail of a Wolf no less.

Hanna smiled as she looked at Jolt's increasingly hard length and teased him by shaking her ass all the way to the private shower and gesturing for him to follow. Grinning he followed her into the shower where she had the hot water on already.

She smiled as Jolt pressed her against the wall as he kissed her lips lustfully and absently adjusted the water temperature so the heat wouldn't scold them. After she had Jolt started to kiss down her neck to her nipples where he paused to suck on them for a little causing her to moan with pleasure while running her fingers through his now wet hair.

After suckling her nipples for a while Jolt continued to kiss his way down Hanna's body to her crotch where his tongue ventured to her sensitive spot. She shivered and moaned instantly and pressed her legs against Jolt's head while she ran her fingers through his hair more.

Jolt could taste her juices mixed with some of his own cum and enjoyed the taste immensely. He licked away happily and enjoyed every second as her moans excited him to no end.

Soon Hanna moaned, "No more-ah… play… uh… fuck me…" Jolt eagerly responded by spinning her around and pinning her to the wall with her tail towards him. She smiled and curled her back so he had easy access to her love canal and sighed waiting for him to take her.

Jolt released his grip on her and stroked her now saturated tail and moved it out of the way as he slid his throbbing length into the wolf turned lover he shared this shower with. As soon as Jolt's full length had entered her moaned and looked at Jolt with lustful eyes with a hint of something Jolt recognized, love.

Not wanting to disappoint Jolt began to thrust into Hanna hard and fast while he braced himself with his hands around her middle. The wolf moaned and her tongue hung out as he pumped inside of her with more spirit then she had ever known in her few escapades as a young girl and she loved every second.

"Oh gods… Jolt… I… I…" Hanna howled more then moaned as she felt the hairs on her body prickle and her breath quickened.

"Me too… me too…" Jolt groaned as he felt both their bodies shiver and he spilled himself into her unprotected love tunnel as the walls of that very tunnel vibrated with her own climax. He felt as if her body was trying to milk his length of his entire load… not that he minded.

After a long pause Jolt spoke, "I think we should clean off…" a suggestion to which Hanna merely nodded and grabbed the soap and shampoo and began to wash her body off. Jolt just stood back and admired the view with a smile.

Once Hanna had finished cleaning herself Jolt stood under the water and used the soap and shampoo to clean off the dried blood and the remanence of the two's escapade before shampooing his hair on his head. After that the two towelled off and Hanna got dressed in tight pants and a tank top with some flashy boots.

It was now Hanna realized Jolt's clothes weren't wearable and dug through her draws for something for him to wear. It took her ten minutes to find something. Pretty soon Jolt was wearing an all black outfit. The pants where tight yet baggy at the same time and where tucked into black boot and Hanna had stitched up the tail hole perfectly so it looked as if it never had one. His top half had a black tank top covered by a tight fitting black jacket with shoulder armour and upper arm protection that didn't hinder movement.

Impressed Jolt gave Hanna a tight hug and looked in the mirror again. He wasn't looking at the clothes but at the person. He was no longer the young man he once was. Now his face bore two scars, one running from the right of his forehead down to the bottom of his left cheek. The other was horizontal across his right cheekbone. In these new clothes he saw that he really was the last of his kind.

"Last… of my kind…" Jolt muttered to himself causing Hanna to look at him questioningly. Jolt sighed and told her how all the other humans had died and that he was the only one left.

Hanna's reaction was to hold Jolt as tightly as she could and cry into his chest muttering how sorry she was for him. Jolt patted her back and told her he was fine over and over until she let go of him.

Several hours later Jolt watched as reporters and military personnel looked over his crashed and ruined Arwing. He had come to know the Mitsura residence, which he found Hanna and Kisa's last name (Mitsura not residence…), as a home of his own despite his short stay. Now he wondered if he should show himself to the military personnel or to hide?

He didn't want to be a coward nor did he want some scientist dissecting him alive. A glance into Kisa's eyes sealed Jolt's decision. He would remain here and if they came he would face them as the man he was.

As fate would have it the military personnel came door knocking to gather information. When they reached the Mitsura residence Hanna opened the door and invited the two dog soldiers inside as Jolt had asked and lead them to the kitchen table where they where stunned to see Jolt who stood up and offered his hand to them, "Greetings." Jolt said to them as he reached his hand out, "I am Jolt Kullkaven, Last of the Human's from Earth and pilot of that crashed fighter."

* * *

A/N: Read and Review! 


	3. Star Demon

Disclaimer; I only own the original characters and the Demon fighters in this story.

Sorry I took so long. I just need some inspiration and some good music.

------------------------------------------------------------

The two dog soldiers gapped at the human in shock having never seen anything like him before. He stood well over them in height and even his muscles where bigger. The younger of the two soldiers, a private and no more then a green recruit approached Jolt and shook his offered hand and replied to his greeting, "H-Hello. I'm Private Andrea Ivalice of the Cornerian Defence Force… Nice to meet you."

Jolt smiled and nodded to the female Dog soldier. Andrea was in standard CDF uniform but had small cute ears and small snout. To Jolt she was actually good looking, not as much as a wolf but good none the less. Her eyes shone green.

The elder male soldier scowled at the younger and growled, "I am Commander Durotar Galbodus of the Cornerian Defence Force. I think you should turn yourself in quietly… for all we know you may be one of Andross' men."

"Who in the what now…? Look man the last thing I heard about this space battle crap was of the Aparoids that ate my home world!" Jolt shot back.

Kisa blinked, "Wow… A real army person…" She thought for a moment, "Can we try out for that special air combat test?"

Everyone blinked. Jolt had no idea what the young girl was talking about, Andrea was shocked such a young girl wanted to try out, Hanna was horrified Kisa even knew of it and Durotar was just plain stunned and furious.

The Commander snarled at the girl, "HA! Like you could even get a fighter off the ground!" he laughed at the little girl that looked very hurt and angry before looking at Jolt, "And you're probably lying anyway! I bet my career that you couldn't fly that Arwing if you tried!"

Jolt stood in front of the Commander and scowled as he looked down at him, "You want to try us? Bring it on Fido!"

"Very well! I'll let you both enter the Special Combat Trial!" The Commander grinned up at the human, "Not like either of you two could even last one minute!"

The Commander started to leave; "We'll send you the details later!" He then slammed the door behind him ignoring how he had left Andrea behind.

Andrea apologised and said, "I'm also entering… good luck you two!" She then raced out after her superior.

Jolt crossed his arms and growled, "What a fucking arsehole… I'm going to make him eat his words!"

The details for the Trial arrived the next day. The Trial would be held in one month and Jolt was permitted to do anything he wished as long as he followed Cornerian law.

After a week of teaching Jolt the laws he would need to know and finding Jolt some new clothes Jolt and Kisa set about training. The human was very impressed by the young wolf's flight skills and in the simulations at the local arcade their dog fighting became a paying attraction through Kisa's talent and Jolt's alien manoeuvres.

Soon enough the time for the Trials came and Jolt, Kisa and Hanna entered the building. Jolt carried the young wolf girl on his shoulders as he approached the registration desk. There he found Durotar and a very meek looking mouse taking down the names of those participating. The commander sneered at them as he checked them off letting them in and pointing Hanna to the audience entrance.

Once the two entered the waiting room only half the other contestants had entered. Those there gave them startled looks at the sight of Jolt. The human just gave them a silly grin and laughed, "This is gonna be fun!"

The two sat down on one of the couches and a sixteen-year-old falcon strutted over to them, "Howdy. Names Jet Falcnor and you are Jolt and Kisa correct." She offered her hand to Jolt and winked at Kisa. The human shook the offered hand and nodded the affirmative.

"I thought so. We've been listed as wing mates for the Trials." She explained, "So let's work together ok? Oh! Almost forgot! Apparently the Legendary Star Fox team will also be in the Trials!" The falcon squealed in her excitement.

Jolt rested his chin on his hand as he thought on how he would meet his friend's son by accident when a voice brought him back to reality.

"JOLT! KISA!" The human looked up to see Andrea running up to them and grinning "Looks like we're wing mates!"

Kisa jumped from her seat and squealed, "WOW! This is really cool! Hey Jolt! Did you hear that? We're wing mates with Andrea too!"

Jolt stood up and looked at the three girls and smiled, "So we are… now we just need a name…"

The girls blinked and started to think about a name for their team. Jolt waited for a minute and smiled, "How about Star Demon?"

Before the girls could reply the contestants where lead out to a massive arena filled with flight simulators of no design any had seen before. The lights focused on a platform high above and a massive screen switched on revealing General Pepper as he began his speech.

"Welcome Pilots and spectators." He began, "Today you will be treated to a Trial that will test the skill, talent, endurance and resolve of all the contestants. The purpose of this Trial is to find five pilots with the need qualities to fly the latest model of Cornerian Fighter craft… THE M-X21A Demon Striker!"

Lights focused on the centre of the floor in the arena revealing the Demon Striker. The main hull and wings where white while the three G-Diffusers where red. One G-Diffuser was under the hull between the two forward swept wings with the Smart mine launcher mounted in front of it. The other two where above the wings behind the cockpit. It had two medium lasers and two heavy lasers as well as a nose mounted medium laser. Its three engines looked to be quite powerful for its size. To the human it looked rather sturdy and a good fighter bomber.

General Pepper hushed the murmurs with a loud cough then continued, "It has also come to my attention there will be some remarkable pilots taking part in this trial, including the first visitor from another star system." A light focused on Jolt who still had Kisa on his shoulders, "Let us welcome the first human to walk among us, Jolt Kullkaven!" Excited yells, cheers and murmurs spread like wildfire across the audience. Jolt just clenched his fist and lowered his gaze already hating the attention.

"He along with a few other's including the Star Fox team…" The general continued as a spot light lit up the said prestigious team of pilots, "Will be trying to earn the right to fly our second prototype fighter! THE M-X61A Demon Burst!"

As with the Striker before it the lights focused on the floor of the arena revealing the second fighter. The main hull of this fighter was much longer and a good bit wider then the Striker's but was still white. This model had a whopping eight wings all of which where black with red strikes at the back. The G-Diffuser unit was black and had three of the moving green glowing parts as well as two engines which had large cones at the end rather then the single solid I shaped part. These cones had thrust vectors attached that aloud the pilot to adjust the direction of their thrust. On this assembly were also ten odd black spikes. This fighter was armed with two rail guns next to the cockpit, two lasers under the fighter running parallel to the rail guns and a positron cannon in the place of a nose cone. Behind the cockpit where two large black spikes.

Jolt's eyes widened, he was going to pilot that monster, he was going to fly a fighter with a weapon that can take down a capitol ship in one hit with it's best weapon. The thought terrified the human beyond words. His heart began to race at the idea of flying that thing at the bridge of some opposing capitol ship, the terrified faces of the crew as they saw the beam come at them and the noise less cries as the beam and space end their lives.

He made up his mind there and then as a cold sweat ran down his body; he could never allow anyone else to pilot that fighter. He would win and find a way to destroy the blueprints and all technical data any way he could. That power could not be allowed to fall in some war mongerer's hands.

Soon the opening ceremony was over and all the contestants where suited up in flight suits. Jolt opted for a red suit with silver armour plating and a red helmet. His old one had been ruined in his crash but he had managed to get his one custom made once when they went to an army surplus store.

The official's had stated that pilots for the new fighters would need to wear air tight flight gear if they hoped to fly the new fighters to reduce casualties in space. Jolt had to wonder why something so obvious wasn't thought of sooner.

Once they where lead back out they where moved into their teams and assigned a VR cockpit for the battle. Jolt got comfy and began the power up sequence. The lights in the cockpit came to life and the various screens lit up. He scanned the diagnostics as it ran across one of the screens and noticed the terms 'Psyche Over Limit Analyser' and 'Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network' as various systems ran past. He wondered what they meant but had little time to think on the matter as his communicator announced that the battle royal would soon begin.

A map appeared as the count down began. The human's eyes widened as he saw just how massive the map was. It's displayed a part of Corneria and rose all the way into orbit where the warp gate stood. The player counter stood at a whopping one thousand. The screen opened up to the battle and a single glance confirmed he was in a Demon Burst and his wing mates where in Demon Strikers. The human looked around and switch to his teams channel, "Break away and fire at will! Call for back up when needed but try to handle things for yourselves."

His team gave the affirmative and Jolt pushed the throttle all the way forward and shot forward over the mountainous landscape. He saw a swarm of Demon Striker's fighting among themselves and decided to make his first kill. He pushed the foot pedals and caused the nose of the Demon Burst to rise while it continued it's horizontal thrust thanks to the vector nozzles on the engines. He aimed at the swarm and hit the third firing trigger located on the throttle causing the positron cannon to fire its lethal red and blue beam and destroy six fighters out of eight.

Kisa saw the move and gapped but kept her young eyes on the battle raging around her as she stuck to the tail of an opposing Striker. She had quickly found the Striker's lacked a charge shot and so simply hammered the tail end of her opponent with laser fire from her five guns. As soon as they exploded the young wolf girl took a hit to her wing and saw two Striker's on her tail. She hissed and dived into a fissure and began to weave and dodge among the rocks as she and Jolt had practiced. One of the bandits on her tail wasn't so lucky and slammed straight into a rather large stone. His friend lost a wing from the same rock but was then blown out of the air by fire from another fighter.

Kisa looked behind her and saw a Burst tailing her through the fissure. Her eyes widened when she saw it was none other then Falco of the Star Fox team!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review!


	4. Fall

Disclaimer; I only own the original characters and the Demon fighters in this story.

There just aren't enough Star Fox fics focused on the main drive of the series, the combat. This fic is meant to be focused on that more then anything so expect many intense battles.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The young wolf girl worked the pedals of her fighter along with the stick and the accelerator leaver hard as she weaved and dodge through the deep fissure. She was barely avoiding the sheer cliffs as volley after volley of laser and rail gun fire narrowly missed her tail. She considered some other moves but discovered the fissure to be too narrow for anything fancy. Kisa looked behind and saw Falco was easily keeping up before looking back and seeing the fissure quickly coming to an end.

Two Demon Strikers shot towards the Warp gate in formation. The two female pilots looked at each other then broke away in different directions spraying laser fire across several other fighters. Andrea flew her fighter straight through the middle of the Warp Gate and came face to face with a Demon Burst piloted by Slippy Toad of Star Fox.

Jet brought down two other Demon Strikers before she found herself in a hail of laser fire. Only her skills kept her out of trouble as she did loop and came in behind the one firing on her. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Fox McCloud himself in a Demon Burst. The two where quickly engaged in an intense dog fight.

The Demon Strikers near Jolt's Demon Burst had stopped fighting amongst themselves and where swarming at the human pilot. He gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed. He set the throttle to full and set about using his alien moves on his aggressors. Five went down in quick succession but the human didn't know if he could keep this up for much longer.

Kisa's Demon Striker rocketed out of the fissure and boosted away at low altitude with Falco's Demon Burst hot on its tail. Human eyes watched as the two spikes behind the cockpit on Falco's Demon Burst fire off and fly after Kira's fighter. The Young wolf barrel rolled to avoid the shots before using a move Jolt had taught her.

Kisa pushed pulled up hard on the stick of Demon Striker and also pulled up the pedals causing the vector nozzles of the Striker to turn down and force the tail of the fighter up while the nose pointed down at an angle towards the ground. This also caused the fighter to decelerate enough that Falco's Demon Burst flew straight under the Striker. At that moment Kisa unleashed everything she had on the more experienced Star Fox pilot's fighter heavily damaging the craft.

Andrea flew around the Warp Gate as fast as she could with Slippy barely keeping up. She was a slightly better pilot then the amphibian but his experience was vastly greater. The female dog's fighter was covered in the damage he had caused and she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep going much longer. She spotted something odd and hit the boosters as hard as she could with Slippy hot on her tail.

The two fighters flew at high speed towards what both could now tell was a dog fight between a Demon Burst and several Demon Strikers. As the two raced through the saw the Burst's spikes had detached and where flying around massacring the unprepared Demon Strikers. Andrea screamed as several beams hit her fighter severely damaging it. She only had one wing left and her G-Diffuser system was reporting a critical error. Her fighter was now a flying brick.

Slippy was not so lucky, his Burst was hit many more times and was totally destroyed. The Burst that had wreaked so much destruction recalled the spikes and shot off back towards the atmosphere. Andrea tried to follow but her crippled fighter could barely move.

A Striker and a Burst suddenly shot past poor Andrea's crippled Demon Striker giving the poor girl a major fright before she realized it was Jet's Striker dog fighting the Burst.

To say Fox was impressed with the pilot of the Demon Striker he was currently duelling would be an understatement. So far they had managed to avoid most of his shots and had given as good as they got if not they have hit hard. The leader of Star Fox had lost four wings, three from the left and one from the right, both rail guns where out and the positron cannon was gone.

Jet's fighter had to deal with a damaged G-Diffuser, a missing wing and the smart bomb launcher having been torn off. She was impressed with the most famous pilot in the Lylat system; he lived up to his reputation as one of the best pilots ever.

Jolt snarled at his situation, even with Kisa helping he was still being overwhelmed slowly. He was growing tired and as soon as he made a mistake it would all be over. His heart rate increased until he could actually hear it then his thinking grew faster along with his moves. The something unusual happened, his eyes widened, everything was so clear! His eyes turned to the colour of molten gold and he let out a yell.

All twenty of the spikes from Jolt's Demon Burst launched from his fighter to the shock of everyone watching. The human roared furiously as the spikes darted around and fired laser directly at the cockpits of all the Striker's around him. "I cannot allow others to toy with such obscene power!" Jolt roared as he decimated the Strikers attacking himself and Kisa.

General Durotar's mouth hung open in shock. This was not something he had expected. He fully expected Krystal to realize the abilities of the DRAGOON System but never for this alien to unleash its full strength. A scientist tapped his shoulder and he rounded on the poor man in a fury.

The scientist gulped and whispered, "Sir we tested the DNA sample you retrieved from the crashed Arwing and compared it to the human's and it came up a match." When the general said nothing the scientist continued, "Sir we analysed the DNA's potential." The scientist gulped, "If we read it correctly these Human's had no limit, they had the potential to do anything they put their minds to, to a certain level."

Durotar felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face. Humans possessed unlimited adaptability? The very thought of that in Cornerian society was outrageous. All the species of the Lylat system where limited in what they where good at by their nature. For a species to be able to do anything so readily… it was terrifying.

The crowd leap from their seats and started shouting and cheering as Jolt's Burst decimated anything that got close to him or Kisa with furious vengeance. General Pepper gapped in shock at the power a single fighter was showing while the engineers who actually built the fighter, and the programmers to made the simulation to react within the fighters limits where awed to see the fighter being pushed so hard and relentlessly.

Falco's trashed Demon Burst suddenly shot towards Jolt and Kisa firing it's only remaining laser at them. Jolt flew in front of Kisa's fighter while the laser missed entirely, "Don't mess with a pissed off human!" Jolt roared and unleashed every weapon his Burst had all at once.

Every shot hit Falco's crippled fighter, the image being burnt into the minds of all watching as a total of fifteen different weapons tore the craft to scrap. The remaining Striker pilots stared at the sheer power of the attack and quickly pulled to run away. "No you don't!" Jolt screamed as a hail of laser, positron and rail gun fire followed the fleeing fighters.

Within just half a minute only Jolt's wing mates, Fox McCloud and Krystal where still flying.

Jet's fight with Fox quickly came down to who had the greater endurance as the two found themselves equal. Both fighters where on their last legs as the two duelled relentlessly. Fox smirked as his positron cannon came back online and fired off a shot only to miss as Jet pulled up sharply.

The beam kept going and struck the crippled fighter of Andrea's directly in the cockpit causing it to explode. Jet saw the explosion and let out a yell of rage before suddenly racing head on at Fox's Demon Burst all guns blazing. Fox did much the same with his lasers and position cannon.

The powerful beam vaporised the belly of the Demon Striker causing it to fly out of control and veer straight into the cockpit of Fox's Demon Burst. Both Fighters exploded from the impact.

Just as Jolt and Kisa began to relax the young wolf girl's fighter was hit by the same attack Jolt had used on Falco. Kisa's terrified scream scared Jolt's mind. He knew it was just a simulation but it all felt so real, the impacts from enemy fire, the G-Forces, the sounds of battle around him, and the buzzing he felt in his head that seemed to empower him.

His molten gold eyes narrowed on the aggressor and saw Krystal of Star Fox team. He Demon Striker had all it's spikes deployed just as his did. He knew he had reached the climax. One last hurdle and he can prevent anyone else from using this power, lock it away.

The multitude of spikes darted around furiously before opening fire and overing their battle field with laser fire and the engaged in the deadly ballad of the skies using all their skill, power and will to bring to other down.

Neither gave an inch nor gained an inch as they fought the most furious battle of their lives. Neither one wanted to lose. Both wanted victory for their own reasons. Whatever they may be they would not allow the other the deadly power of the Demon Burst.

Since they where the only remaining fighters the arena's screens focused on their intense one on one battle. Slowly the two battled their way higher and higher until they where directly under the Warp Gate with all the spikes still firing everywhere. Both fighters where heavily damaged from both the other and their own fire.

The pilots breathed heavily from the exertion they where putting into the battle. Sweat matted fur and hair alike and stung at eyes. The ragged breaths from their lungs fogged their visors. The gloves and boots of their flight suits grew soaked with sweat.

Soon their battle found them duelling in the centre of the Warp Gate's ring with the spikes tearing the orbital station apart. Lasers, rail gun bullets and positron beams fired all over the place. Within just two minutes the Warp Gate that had survived an attack by the Aparoids had been reduced to nothing but debris as the ballad continued on.

For several minutes neither the audience nor the defeated pilots could find the two combatants although the spikes continued their rampage in the ruins of the Gate. Suddenly a massive flash appeared in the centre of the debris and the cameras focused on that spot.

Everyone, even the developers of the Demon Burst gasped. There, amongst the debris, two massive bipedal robots clashed with one's laser sword pushing against the others. Upon closer inspection into was determined these two mecha where in fact the Demon Burst fighter! The two pushed away from each other and took on different stances.

Krystal's linked the second laser sword to the first to create a staff like weapon while Jolt drew the second in his Burst's free hand and held them in a double sworded style. They bother recalled all the spikes and prepared to face off in a finishing close quarters battle.

The thrusters of both machines erupted to fiery life and sent the giant battloids at each other at high speed. Both let out a battle cry as their machines came within striking distance. A mighty crash filled the arena as the two shot passed one another before coming to a stop.

The optics of Jolt's machine flashed once as the elbow where the right arm had been sparked violently. His remaining blade spluttered and died.

Krystal's machine quived as it seemed to stare at the blade sticking through the torso glowed. Between them the arm of Jolt's machine floated stiffly.

At that moment a line appeared diagonally through Jolt's machine's torso. As soon the two halves began to float away both machines exploded. The aftershock sent a massive psychic backlash to both pilot's minds.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review and I shall shower you in cookies, beverages, or love. Your choice!


	5. Awaken

Disclaimer; I only own the original characters and the Demon fighters in this story.

2006 Notes: For future reference I'm using US military rankings… once I figure the damn things out… (I'm so freaking confused)

Also note I know nothing about comas. So don't be surprised if I stuffed anything up…

Oh and it contains spoilers for Star Fox Command for those that haven't played it. Though it's only for the first play through path… and there are nine endings… I've seen about five in just two days…

2009 Note: Also note this story was originally intended as a One-shot with the first chapter, but I was talked into continuing it years ago and I still intend to finish it eventually.

20010 Note: I'd also like to point out that I have a poll running on my profile to decide the eventual pairing. I look forward to seeing your votes, and thank you everyone who has read, and is reading this story. -bows gratefully-

Kisa sat humming as she gazed out of the hospital window as tiny animals darted around as they played. The tiny wolven girl on a chair next to her hospitalized friend in the Central Cornerian Hospital in the capitol city. All her friends' medical expenses where being paid by the military despite the lack of knowledge about the patients physiology.

In the bed lay the unconscious Jolt who had been in a coma for nearly six months after Special Air Combat Test to decide the pilots for the new Demon fighters. The psychic backlash from the final blow with Krystal's VR fighter had knocked both pilot's into a coma. The vixen had recovered in just under a month but Jolt's past injuries had kept him down far longer.

Kisa looked over the human male and smiled innocently has he appeared to rest peacefully. She absently stroked the insignia on her tiny air force uniform that the military had given her not long ago. She had been given the rank Airwoman First Class, according to Andrea that was an honour for a girl her age who just entered the Forces.

Andrea had told the young girl that she had also been promoted. The dog girl was now a 2nd Lieutenant since she was the most experienced in military matters out of the four who had been chosen.

To the little girls delight their team mate Jet had also been chosen and given the rank of Senior Airman. Andrea had explained this was one rank higher then Kisa and was only given to Jet because the falcon girl had more life experience.

The real shock had been when Andrea had told Kisa that Jolt had been given the rank of Captain. Although not as high a rank in the Air Force as in the Navy he was still their ranking officer.

That had been weeks ago and Jolt's uniform still hung on its hanger untouched. The tiny girl worried for her friend but thought the rest may do him good. After all the doctors had said the machines said he was alive.

Several more months passed and the tiny girl grew steadily more anxious about Jolt. Would he ever awake? Would he ever greet the steady stream of visitors which included the now retired Ex-General Pepper?

One night she lay crying by his bed wishing for him to wake up and look at her with those blue with brown eyes, to see his smile. The tears ran freely down her face as her mask of unflinching assuredness broke. She cried for hours and when she was just about to cry herself to sleep she heard a male voice ask, "Why are you crying, Small Fry?" as a rough skinned hand whipped away her tears.

She leapt upright and stared at the man on the bed before wrapping her arms around him and crying her little heart out. Jolt simply pet the back of her head gently and smiled warmly at the tiny girl. This tiny girl had earned herself a large part of the young mans heart.

The next morning Kisa awoke to find Jolt buttoning up the shirt of his uniform, the last part. She blinked timidly and coughed softly. To her he looked intimating in the uniform.

Jolt turned and smiled warmly at the girl causing the girls heart to melt and her to feel immensely more comfortable. When Jolt had done straightening the uniform he turned to Kisa and asked how he looked.

The girl, who had been developing a crush on Jolt, blushed and smiled, "You look really handsome, Jolt." She then hoped off the chair and stomped her foot the way stubborn little children do and demanded, "You should be resting! You're still hurt!"

Jolt just smiled and asked, "How long have I been unconscious?"

Kisa paused and replied, "A year."

The human stared at the juvenile vulpine in shock; he had missed a whole year? He nodded slowly then smirked, "No wonder I'm stiff all over…"

Andrea and Jet just happened to enter at that exact moment and gapped. Before long Jet pointed at the human's pants and laughed, "You sure are Captain!"

The human looked at his pants and blushed. It's not his fault he had some very nice dreams while in a coma…

Jolt quickly chose to change the subject due to the presence of a minor, "So what have I missed?"

Andrea just shrugged and gestured to a report on his bedside, "Just the entire Angler War." Jolt gave her a blank look then sat down and read the report while the girls chatted amongst themselves.

According to the report the Anglers originated from Venom and quickly dominated the Cornerian Defence Forces throughout the system. The combined efforts of Star Fox and Star Wolf along with his unit and a handful of other brave pilots not only defeated the Angler but detoxified the barren world of Venom.

As he read on he also found Peppy, a former member of Star Fox, had replaced the ailing Pepper as the General of Corneria. He also found Dash Bowman, a pilot in the Cornerian Defence Force, was elected steward of the new Venom. It also shocked Jolt to find out Krystal had left Star Fox and joined Star Wolf where she was now in a relationship with Panther.

Once he finished reading he laid the report on the bed side table and thought over the information. None of the Angler's technology was anything like the massive sphere he saw in the Astroid Belt, Meteo. Was their something still lingering out there in this system bidding it's time?

"So you guys fought huh? How well did you guys come out with a leader?" Jolt asked his friends curiously.

Before the three girls could answer another female spoke up, "They had me. Lieutenant Fara Phoenix, at your service, Captain." The human noted sarcasm in her voice when she mentioned his rank.

He looked the female fennec fox over. He had to admit she was cute and had a nice figure. She had orange brown fur, green eyes, large ears and wore a pink communications head set. She also wore a purple leotard like thing with dark green leggings and matching purple gloves along with silver boots and a silver jacket.

He laughed softly and stood and began to walk out, "I guess I should report I'm now better then I was during the test! I'm now totally healed and not feeling pain like back then!"

Fara's eyes widened as he walked past her with the others in tow. Her mind was reeling; he hadn't been at his best during the Tests? He had been injured the entire time? It didn't seem possible… no wonder Durotar had needed to be court martialled after the tests. No wonder he had tried to kill the human as he lay in a coma!

Two hours passed and the five finally got to report to General Peppy. They found the old rabbit behind a large desk surrounded by pictures of his friends and his family. The four girls saluted and Jolt quickly followed suit after Peppy raised an eyebrow.

As soon as Jolt saluted the rabbit laughed, "No need for that Youngsters!" He looked right at Jolt and smiled warmly, "Most of you have never had military training so don't feel obliged."

Jolt smiled at the older creature in understanding.

"Now…" Peppy began, "Since your Captain is on his feet lets get you assigned to the carrier you will be using to get around shall we?"

The rabbit walked over to them and out the door gesturing for them to follow.

The soon found themselves in a massive dry dock where a white, gold and red space ship was being finished off. Jolt nearly hung off the rails as he gapped at the massive vessel. He laughed as he prattled, "Look at that! Four double barrelled deck guns! A fighter launch Catapult! Sixteen, I think, missile tubes! Two rail guns! And look at all those little Vulcan cannons!" Drool litterly dropped from his mouth and onto a worker below.

Peppy chuckled at the humans antics. He looked at the young man and said, "I thought you would like it. It's based on designs from cartoons from your world."

Jolt spun around and stared at the rabbit in shock as the girls looked between the two in surprise. Jolt gulped and managed a weak, "Y-You've been… t-to Earth?" Hope welling up inside him, "Did you find anyone alive? Anyone at all?"

Peppy looked at Jolt sadly and just shook his head. The human bowed his head in disappointment and nodded quietly, he was already done crying long ago, he wasn't some emo who complained about how hard life was all the time. Standing straight Jolt looked Peppy in the eye and asked, "So… what's the name of the ship we'll be serving on?"

The rabbit looked Jolt in the eye and smiled slightly, "We have decided to call it the Terra Ark in honour of those who inspired it." The human looked at the rabbit a moment more before looking at the ship once more.

He remained silent as he looked the single hulled vessel over, the launch catapult was in the centre with the four deck guns on either side, both above and below with the railguns in the middle on large front quarter turrets. The bridge was on top of the rear section where the massive engines sat.

The human continued to look at the ship and the people working around it for a while before commenting, "Looks like they're preparing to launch." He looked over at the aging hare, "Are we going as well?"

A smile crossed the rabbit's face as he gave a nod, "Yes, in fact your unit's first operation will be to oversee the destruction of an unknown force that has recently appeared on Earth." The human stood up straight as Peppy continued, "We don't know much about the enemy other then they aren't friendly. We're hoping to recover as much human history and cultural artefacts to as to preserve the race's memory, but we assume the pirates hope to plunder it for themselves."

"When do we leave?" Jolt asked immediately, no one plunders his home world without his permission, no one.

"First you have to familiarize yourselves with your new fighters, so I'd say not for another two weeks at-"

"We're leaving as soon as they're done loading." Jolt cut him off, not even caring about the mention of new fighters.

"Son, you have to understand…" Peppy started before being cut off again.

"No." Jolt growled, "You understand. Earth is MY homeworld, as the last of my kind it belongs to me and me alone and I will not allow anyone to pillage that which belongs to me. We launch as soon as that ship is done loading and we are annihilating anyone who would dare desecrate the graves of my people."

Peppy stared at the enraged human for a moment before nodding, "Then at least allow me to call in some help to get you there."

"Fine." Jolt snapped off a half hearted salute before racing towards the ship.

Fara gaped at the young man before turning to Peppy and apologizing for his behaviour before the entire squad raced after their Captain. Peppy watched them leave before chuckling, the young man reminding him of another young man not so long ago, "You still have a lot of growing to do Jolt, don't go forget that." He muttered before heading back to his office.

After he arrived he dialled in a familiar number on the communications panel and the face of a young fox with orange fur and green eyes appeared on the screen. The fox smiled at the aging hare and said, "Hello General, how can we be of help old friend?"

Peppy smiled, "I have a little job for you Star Fox."


	6. Terra Ark

**lanceXstorm5, Neolight16, and everyone else: Thanks for the reviews and support you two. If you have any critique, suggestions or other input please feel free to tell me. Every little bit of input can help me improve so don't hold back.**

**Graystripe: Actually I was just too lazy to think up an original name for the system. Like all writers I 'borrow' concepts from other sources and incorporate them into my stories. As this is just a fanfic subtlety isn't high on my priority list, so don't be surprised when adaptions of elements from other series pop up as the story progresses. Though outright crossovers? Not going to happen.**

* * *

"Switch external power to internal." A commanding voice ordered.

Cables detached from the hull of the Terra Ark as another voice replied, "Internal power enabled, external power disabled."

"Enable Astrogation system."

Power began to flow into several of the monitors within the bridge, casting light on the people within, "Astrogation enabled." The speaker was a young female duck sitting directly in front of a much larger figure.

"Enable Life Support." The massive figure, an aged, greying bear with a beard and wearing a full Captain's uniform.

"Life Support Enabled." The duck replied as the air circulation system powered up to full.

"Seal all external bulkheads."

"Bulkheads sealed" All doors leading off the ship closed with armour plates.

"Prime all engines and prepare to lift off." The captain ordered.

"All engines primed." Replied the duck.

"All outside personnel evacuate. Repeat; all outside personnel evacuate." The Captain ordered. He looked at the clock on his terminal and waited for two minutes to pass, "Detach primary safety bolts."

A loud metallic thud was heard as the Drydock's main locking system detached from the ship and retracted, "Primary safety bolts detached." A voice radioed in.

"No errors, Captain." The duck informed.

"Power up G-Diffusers." The Captain ordered.

Several sections of the ship began to emit a soft green glow as the systems engaged. "G-Diffusers Online, all systems nominal." The duck commented.

"Detach secondary safety bolts." The Captain ordered.

A metallic thug sounded again as the secondary bolts detached from the ship and retracted, the Terra Ark now hovered in the air under it's own power, "Secondary bolts released. Good hunting, Terra Ark." The Drydock operator announced as the newly launched ship began to slowly make it's way out of the dock.

"Lt. Lasna, take us into orbit." The Bear ordered. A parrot with a large steering wheel like control in it's hands nodded and pushed the accelerator level forward while pulling back on the wheel.

The large vessel's massive engines flared to life and the ship's bow rose into the air as it accelerated to escape velocity. As the ship left Corneria's atmosphere the Bear Captain stood and said "Set a course for the rendezvous point, I'll be speaking with our pilots. XO Kalono, you have the bridge." A panther woman nodded as Bear stepped into the bridge elevator and the doors slid shut.

The Captain found the five pilots in the training room in the heart of the ship. Glancing around he saw Andrea and Jet in the simulators for the new machines while Fara and Kisa where sitting on a bench wiping sweat from their fur. A powerful shout from the middle of the room drew the attention of the Captain.

He found Jolt in the middle of what appeared to be some human martial arts routine. The young man punched, kicked, twisted and jumped around on the mats with a savage grace most Cornerian's couldn't hope to match. The Captain himself knew he could never move like that, bears like him where powerful, but certainly not so graceful.

Fara glanced at the Captain and spoke up, "He's already been at it for a few minutes now, I can't believe he's not tired yet."

"Should he be so active? He was only just dismissed from the hospital." The Bear asked.

The fennec fox shrugged, "If he was Cornerian I'd say he should be taking it easy. Since he's not…"

"We just need to take his word for it…" The Captain sighed and pulled a pipe out of his coat.

Kisa suddenly let out a sharp gasp and the Captain's head snapped around to the little wolf, "What? What's wrong Little One?"

"No Smoking in the Training Room!" The little girl barked accusingly.

Blushing, the Captain returned the pipe into his coat, "I-I was just holding it… I wasn't going to light it…" He stammered in excuse, Fara and Kisa both seeing right through him.

"You should know better then that Captain Bearnov." Fara scolded with a smirk. The Bear grumbled under his breath as the human finally brought his routine to an end with a thunderous shout.

Bearnov raised one of his fuzzy brows at the sight of the human, his somewhat muscular, lightly furred body bathed in sweat, his chest heaving from the exertion with both feet double shoulder width apart and his right hand outstretched in a punch.

The human seemed to come out of a trance and looked at the Captain's imposing figure before giving him a nod of acknowledgement, "Captain, I wasn't expecting to see you down here." Jolt said honestly. He figured since he was on a military vessel the Captain would call for him to come to the bridge or briefing room if he wanted to talk.

"We are an Independent Task Force, Boy. There's no reason for me to act like I'm better then everyone else." Bearnov's face broke out into a friendly grin, "Besides, a happy crew works better then a crew on a leash."

Jolt gave a slight nod and asked, "So did you want to talk or is this about the mission?"

"A little of both actually." Bearnov admitted, "First the mission related topics. As you know our destination is Earth, latest scans have shown large numbers of unknown signals across the planet. Also we have detected a great many anomalous massive energy readings across the planet. Finally… we have detected life signs similar to your own." The Captain paused as he observed Jolt's reaction.

"So I'm not the last of my kind…" The young man had suspected others could have survived by hiding themselves, by design or chance, from sensor equipment, which would have lead to who the Aparoids and James where unable to detect them. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face, "Probably mostly politicians and the rich… my race would still be doomed." He commented without emotion, he'd already accepted it as fact before the tournament anyway.

With a shake of his head the human rubbed his eyes and sniffed, "Bah, anyway I'd better familiarise myself with the new machines." He uttered with a distracted tone before walking to the simulator set aside for him while Kisa quietly ran off to her own simulator.

Once the soundproof machines had closed the Captain glanced at Fara and inquired, "How where the results…?"

The fennec fox rubbed the tip of her ear and sighed, "There's a six percent error between the sample we took before and the one we took before boarding." She explained.

His mouth curled down into a worried frown as Bearnov heaved a heavy sigh, "So whatever it is is spreading…"

"And it's accelerating…" Fara added.

"So how long…?" The Captain asked sadly.

The fennec looked away from the massive male, "Maybe ten years if he's lucky…"

Several hours later Captain Bearnov was once again seated in the bridge of the Terra Ark. In his hands was a bottle of water he was sipping from as the crew finalized the last minute checks. The newly launched vessel proudly flew by the Warp Gate Station as he powered towards a familiar vessel.

"Opening hailing channel, Captain." The Communications Officer commented, anticipating the Captain's order.

"Thank you Lieutenant Zinda." Bearnov replied as the main screen flickered to life, the holographic system displaying the face of the Lylat System's most renowned mercenary leader, "Salutations Fox McCloud, it will be good working with you." He greeted with a warm smile.

The red fox smiled back and nodded, "You too Captain. Once you've completed all your checks we can proceed at any time."

With a slight grunt the larger Cornerian gave a nod, "That's good to know, however my crew is likely quite exhausted from all the excitement, we will depart after we have all had plenty of time to rest." He looked Fox in the eye and asked, "Are you all right with that, Fox?"

The veteran pilot smiled slightly and nodded, "That's fine Captain, we're all in need of a rest as well." Fox replied before cutting the transmission. The crews of both ships then either heading to bed or switching with the 'night shift' crewmembers.

During this down time a certain human male was bathed in a cold sweat as he tossed and turned in his sleep. He didn't talk in his sleep, little more then grunts and meaningless mumbles escaping his lips.

In his dream he saw a fleet of ships he recognized as Cornerian in make, each and every one firing at him as he returned fire with weapons no fighter he'd seen possessed, tearing the fleet apart.

Then the scene changed, a Cornerian fleet attacking another fleet of red ships. Suddenly both where bombarded by him and others with weapons like his own and it dawned on him who those weapons belonged to…

'…_hear me…?_' a soft voice echoed in his mind…

The scene changed again, this time he was aware he was in a gigantic land weapon of some kind. Swarming over his head where three fighters he recognized as Star Fox's Arwings and he was being shot at from the ground by a tank he realized was a Landmaster.

As the battle in the dream continued the voice spoke again, '_…help me… please… can you hear me…?_'

Jolt felt an analogue of pain as the Landmaster damaged his dream body and he toppled to the ground, the tank taking to the air and landing on his back before firing at his vulnerable core.

Suddenly the voice rang out clearly, it sounded like it belonged to a young girl, '_Can you hear me? Please help me… you're the only one…_'

The Landmaster shattered the core and Jolt shot straight into an upright seated position while letting out a cry of mixed pain, fear and lose. Taking a shuddering breath he placed his face in his hands before taking a deep breath and letting it out. It had all been so real… he had felt like he had been struck by a deathblow at the end and yet it was just a dream and he was alive. It was a strange feeling… a terrifying feeling…

Then he heard the voice in his mind again, '_Save me… my King…_'

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Homecoming

"Jolt Kullkaven launching in the FVF-X12R Knight Wing! PUNCH IT!"

"Fox McCloud, SVF-X11F Arwing Sentinel. Launching!"


End file.
